


Punishment

by noo



Series: Cheating and Punishment [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/bookwrm89/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/bookwrm89/"><b>bookwrm89</b></a> kindly asked for a sequel to Cheating with Ianto's thoughts during his phone conversation with Gwen in Adrift, so here they are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

*rings*  
 _Phone, hmm Gwen_  
“Hello”

“You left me that package didn’t you?”  
 _Ahh Cardiff’s finest at work…._

“Ianto”  
 _Oh he’s getting antsy is he? My Coffee takes time._

“I don’t know what you mean”  
 _I’m not going to solve this for you Gwen._

“Ianto what’s going on?”  
 _Does she really need to be spoon fed?_

“Night Gwen”  
“Ianto!”  
 _Nearly finished. Patience, Jack you aren’t going anywhere._

 _Right phone back in pocket, mmm just right._

“Iaaaanto!”  
 _Yelling will only make me walk slower my Captain._

 _Ah there he is. Not going anywhere in a hurry are you?_

“You are cruel and devious Ianto.”  
 _Yes, yes I am and you love me for it. Oh this tastes good. I think a closed eyes sniff, a sip, a smirk and a lick of the lips might do him in._

“Ahhhh, Ianto, please?”  
 _Yep, that worked. I think it is time for an eyebrow raise and another sip._

“Ianto!”  
 _Back to demanding again are we? Jumping the chair isn’t going to help Jack and will only knock over the plants. Oh dirt to play with, I might let him knock something over._

“You cheated Jack and you know you will be punished when you cheat.”  
 _I wonder what excuse he will try and wrangle out of this one with?_

“This is a cruel punishment Ianto! Standing there against the door, with that shirt partially undone. I love that colour on you and want to take it off again, slowly, no fast, I want to taste your skin. More importantly I want to taste your coffee and your skin together!”  
 _I should have known better, no excuse just trying to get me closer to him. Not going to happen. Oh stop kidding myself, I have to get closer to him. I always have. Ahh there is that smell, just Jack and mingling with my Coffee. Divine._

“Please Ianto, I want to taste you.”  
 _Oh those blue eyes, I’ve never been able to resist his eyes pleading with me. Lucky he never guessed from the start and stuck to being flirty. I could resist the flirtation, just, but a pleading, showing me the real man, I could never resist. Hmm time for another sip. Can’t let him see how he affects me._

“Please”  
 _I have him right where I want him, he is whispering now. Just a taste, just a little taste. What harm can it do?_

 _God his tongue, his mouth. Cup down, where is that damn table. There, there it is, Ahhh…. Yes he tastes better than my coffee. Breathe, I need to breathe. Yes there he is. All mine to play with. Oh the rise and fall of that chest, so smooth, so hard, so hot. This chair is going to be fun. I knew I had to put it in here earlier. No arm rests but that little bar across the back to hook the handcuffs through and make sure where Jack goes so does the chair. What first, that mouth again, or shall I sit down. Yes, sit down. Better access and he can’t touch still._

 _What’s the matter Jack, no words? That’s it just keep watching me as I run my fingers down your body. Ah there is that hitch in his breathing as I hover over, he wants contact, he wants… Well this is punishment. It’s what I want and I want him to explode with no contact there. I can do it too. Ahh he recognises my smile. He knows what is coming. Good. He needs to forget Flat Holm and I know just how to take care of him._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Punishment  
>  **Series:** Coda  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** Adrift  
>  **Disclaimer:** None of them are mine, but oh how I wish. Jack might get returned dirty but he likes it that way, but Ianto will be very, very clean I can guarantee when I finally decide to return him  
>  **Summary:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bookwrm89/profile)[**bookwrm89**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bookwrm89/) kindly asked for a sequel to Cheating with Ianto's thoughts during his phone conversation with Gwen in Adrift, so here they are...
> 
> originally posted 15 June 2008


End file.
